


The Mistletoe

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cute, Kissing, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, my first drabble ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Zim comes home to find something special stuck to the ceiling.





	The Mistletoe

"Gir, what is THAT?" Zim grumbled irritably, gesturing to the small green leaves dangling from the kitchen ceiling. He had had a difficult and stressful day, not really feeling like participating in whatever the robot had planned.

Gir grinned wide, eyes alight with joy. "It's a mistletoe!" He yelled happily.

Zim scoffed, unknowingly moving to stand directly under it. "Get that filth out of this house right now!"

His S.I.R. Unit looked up and smiled as he put his hands on his alien's face, catching him in a blissful kiss.

Zim returned the gesture, melting inside.


End file.
